Typical?
by mariosonic
Summary: Various one-shots of things not really given much depth or explained in the story 'Cliche'.
1. Ratchet and Mikaela

**Typical?**

--

-One-shots of various things not fully delved into in Cliché?.-

:

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by anyone.

* * *

_  
;Mikaela and Ratchet's 'relationship';_

She watched him.

The large fingers working away at putting away the various tools left on the large tray that made Mikaela feel like an ant.

Meticulous and methodically placing each one in its place as Mikaela stood to the side in silence.

Having finished the anatomy lesson for today, Ratchet closed up the various panels on himself that he had opened to show Mikaela the way his Energon convertor worked and the way to patch punctures if anything happened.

It had been a crash course, they would both admit, but time would not be on their side for long along with the fact Mikaela already knew a lot about cybertronian anatomy from the fact she hung around 'them' so much, she just didn't know how a lot of the 'organs' worked.

Walking closer to her guardian, the one chosen to protect her from the Decepticon threat, she watched as his blue optics glanced at her before returning to the task at hand, avoiding Mikaela's inquisitive gaze.

He had never suspected the unusual behaviour his charge displayed three years ago would have lead to this.

* * *

Having agreed, begrudgingly, to teach the young women three years ago, she had been in his med bay for almost the same amount of time he was, which for Ratchet was any chance he could get.

This was his home, his land, his stake in the world.

Here in this converted military hanger, his word was law.

At first he had warned her of the many duties she would have, the things she would see but that didn't deter her.

One after another he came up with reasons as to why she should stop trying to attain her goal.

Each time he was met with the calm response, "I want to."

So he had stopped trying to keep her from encroaching upon his 'world', though he still had feelings of possessiveness every now and then.

Each day he worked her mind and body as he taught the fine workings of both of their species. Med school in about half the time it usually took, about four years work into two, excluding residency.

Mikaela didn't really have anybody (human) to practice upon other then Sam and the various other people who held the Autobot's secret though none of them were very inclined to agree to a physical every day.

Along with the fact that Sam and Mikaela had had a fallout after the Witwicky incident. After that day things had been extreme rocky between them as Sam had fought with his grief and anger at the fact that he couldn't have done anything have prevented it.

Both grew farther apart, forgoing the close relationship they once held during the Mission City battle.

Sam threw himself into the mystery that was his connection to the Allspark while Mikaela consumed any literature or medical jargon thrown at her by her guardian.

Though she could never match up to him in ability, considering her brain could not handle storing and remembering so much information and recalling it at the drop of a pin, he moulded her into the position of being an assistant.

Able to get her fingers in places the large mech couldn't, she could repair his patients in double amount of time it would usually take for himself to reach the area in need of medical attention.

Mikaela grew closer to the old codger, not noticing how she was slowly being drawn into his world.

Her desire to learn and become a healer increased the amount of time they spent together, both not realizing how intertwined their lives were becoming, the bond between them growing each day.

Stories, experiences, feelings (mostly her's) shared in the small talk they made grew into deeper discussions of the world around them.

Sitting rigidly on the floor during one of Ratchet's many lectures became standing on his shoulder as he worked upon the Autobots, staying there even after he was done his repairs.

A regular scan each day was done by the guardian to make sure she was in tip top condition before anything was done, but Ratchet began to realize after the second year of her study that Mikeala's hormonal levels were steadily increasing every time the scheduled scan would take place. Though it varied on some occasions, it still showed a spike whenever she was scanned.

Heart rate higher then normal.

Increase in sweat excretion.

Various other chemicals rose in production.

Ratchet, puzzled by such occurrences, did more digging in his CPU to discover the cause.

The answer he found he couldn't believe, refused to believe.

It was impossible, improbable, unthinkable.

* * *

Mikaela first successfully diagnosed a patient when she 'looked into' (literally) the odd ache Bumblebee had been complaining about in his backbone infrastructure to be a problem with one of his metal joints squeezing several fuel lines tightly together, limiting the amount of flow of energon to the spot, ergo, the ache.

Having solved the problem herself without any help from the 'hatchet', she had promptly celebrated her achievement, shouting her accomplishment to Ratchet as she ran into the med bay.

As she neared the stunned medic, Mikaela did something very out of character.

She hugged him, which really was just her hugging his leg.

Levels went off the charts as he studied both of their reactions.

Having now definite proof, Ratchet could not avoid the obvious nor deny it no longer that it was occurring in himself as he returned her embrace the best he could with his hand instead of his foot.

It wasn't 'his' world any longer.

* * *

He watched her.

The way she touched his arm, stopping it's movement with just a simple action.

His spark containment chamber already reacting to the motion as it had after that day, Ratchet knew of his sparkmate's ploy as she walked away from him to the far edge of the berth.

For now, that's all he did as she waited for him to finish the 'boring' task.

He watched.

* * *

_**A/N: This didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it to, sounds different from what I usually write, but I hope you still like it. Reviews are always encouraging to hear and are welcomed with open arms.  
**_


	2. Ironhide and the Lennox Family

**Typical?**

--

-One-shots of various things not fully delved into in Cliché?.-

:

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by anyone.

* * *

_;Ironhide and the Lennox family.;_

Tears.

They ran down her face as she sobbed into the seat of the truck, the black seats now glistening as the salty liquid slid down to eventually be absorbed into the fabric.

Both knew the risks, the chances he would take when he joined, but she still hadn't dreamed that it would happen.

The metal being shifted slightly from the unfortunate news he had brought, the hopes he had crushed, the life that would not be coming home.

A small hiccup before her throat let loose another mournful sound for the one lost in battle as she slammed her fists down on the dash board of the Autobot in disguise.

She screamed his name, each time being more louder before descending to a whisper, her voice becoming hoarse before it gave out entirely.

Ironhide, guardian to the Lennoxes, a weapons specialist, close friend to now deceased William Lennox, tried to find some word of comfort in his CPU but failed, empathising with her as he remembered when he learned about Chromia's fate. Hearing those horrible words that kept playing through his processors.

Nothing could be said that had been already voiced by the grieving organic in his passenger seat. The giant mech hid his pain and anger as he remembered the ones who had caused this, fleeing like the cowards they were into the sky.

Having given chase, Ironhide had been ordered by Optimus to return to the base along with the others.

Many targets and practice drones had been annihilated in his frustration and rage.

Deciding to be the one to tell her, it had led to this moment now, Sarah Lennox pouring out her heart to the one who blamed himself for failing to protect her husband.

Eventually her cries became whimpers, whimpers became heavy breathing, as she lay on Ironhide's seats.

Hearing something that would take her mind off her sorrow, he rolled down his windows letting her child's cries into his cab which jump started Sarah into action and out of her depression.

Silently, she exited the GMC Topkick truck and ran towards Mikaela who was having hard time keeping Annebelle happy.

Ironhide quietly transformed behind her before walking over to the mother and daughter who both had tears staining their face.

A broken family, a household missing an occupant, and here he was trying to fill it.

No matter what, he would keep his promise.

* * *

"Hide."

Will's voice was pained and quiet as blood poured out of his numerous wounds, shrapnel stuck deep inside his chest from the recent battle with the Decepticons.

The old warrior bent down on his knee as he waited for Ratchet, who in his mind, was not hurrying fast enough to their position.

"Promise me."

Ironhide was silent as Will coughed up some blood that trickled down his lip.

"Take care of my girls...cough" the coughing turned to wheezing as Will struggled to live.

"...keep...them...safe."

* * *

There was something that his real form couldn't do, though he hated resorting to using the holo-form. A large muscle toned, broad shouldered male, in his mid forties appeared near the giant black mech, its form projected from his eyes as he took control of it.

It was unnerving for him to be something other then what he was, to be a human, so weak and fragile.

No cannons.

But this was something he had to do, to console Will's wife, to bring light to the darkness that was enveloping her.

Walking, unsteadily, he reached her side, looking through the eyes of his holo-form to see the two females together. He touched her black long sleeved shirt with his large meaty hand, startling her.

"It's me."

His mechanized voice rang out from the fake human's mouth.

Sarah's surprise left as quickly as it had come, nodding before turning her attention to the now silent child in her arms.

Ironhide smiled as she cooed at the baby before doing something he would have regretted any one else seeing.

Leaning forward, he hugged her, his burly hands wrapping around her pulling her and her child close together to himself.

Mikaela ,seeing that Sarah was about to break down again, quickly took Annebelle from her mother's hands before retreating out into the hallways of the base.

As soon as Mikaela had left, Sarah broke, her hands wrapping around Ironhide as she bawled into his shoulder, her anguished cries ringing off the metal concave ceiling. He held her there, being a support to her by being silent as her tears fell onto his shoulder, her hands holding him tighter and tighter as thoughts of Will ran through her mind.

His smell, his gentle touch, the tender kiss he gave her each night. The child they were raising together, his child.

Their engagement, their marriage, their new life together.

The love they had for each other.

As Ironhide held her in the embrace there was a quite, pained whisper as they stood there in the hanger.

"Thank you."

_**A/N: You know...after seeing some really outrageous pairings I'm really surprised no one has paired up Ironhide with Sarah. Just a thought.**_


	3. Sam and Bumblebee

**Typical?**

--

-One-shots of various things not fully delved into in Cliché?.-

:

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by anyone.

* * *

_  
;Sam and Bumblebee;_

His hands glowed blue.

Sam couldn't help but stare each time at his skin as it was surrounded by the aura of the Allspark.

Each second he wasted trying to understand how this could have happened to him, to become a source of life for a race at war.

A minute would pass, an hour, while he struggled with what he had become.

The blue light disappeared, as it usually did when he was tired and could no longer will it to be controlled.

Starscream, the new leader over a split faction of the Decepticons, stole the ones closest to him, because of this power.

He was the reason that they were taken because of the power that now lay within.

Nothing had been the same, could be the same, as it tore away at him.

Scratching the back of his head as he lay in his bed, a standard military bunk that was only slightly better then sleeping on the floor.

Sam shared a room with his guardian Bumblebee, the short yellow coloured Autobot scout, not because of fear of attack nor for comfort.

He was there because he had to be, the insistent plea of the one whom was like a brother to him, trying to call him from the black that had swallowed him and refused to spit back out.

Bumblebee had described his eyes as being almost as if they had been glazed over, blank to the world in front of him.

It was pitch black in their room, Bumblebee in a light recharge on the berth a couple of feet away and high above him, lying on his side as if mimicking the way some humans slept.

His hand had been the only thing giving light to the darkness.

Sam was surprised that Bumblebee hadn't awoken, lightly chastising him before discussing the various mischievous things that they would do the next day in a cheery voice.

Instead, the giant being (to him) shifted in his recharge, his feet sliding against each other causing a high pitched screech.

Sam had no siblings in the family he once had.

An only child, his parents had spent all their time and attention on him, spoiling him, light on discipline, trying to be the best that they could be for their Sam.

The angst filled former teenager clenched the blanket covering him as he tried to sleep on his side facing away from Bumblebee, wishing the thoughts to leave. He couldn't stop the tears though as his heart called out for its mother and father. They soon fell onto the white pillow as Sam tried to cover up the pain he felt.

Like a child having given up hope of finding their parents in the mall, likewise was Sam, though his parents were not going to miraculously appear, pull him into a hug and tell him everything was alright, confessing their love for him.

Unlike the child, he felt, no, he knew that they weren't coming back.

Closing his eyes in frustration, he waited for sleep to come.

There was a part of him that hoped, against all odds and impossibility that his parents were still alive, waiting for him to come and rescue them. Be the hero that he once thought he had been at Mission City.

"Sam?"

Bumblebee's English accented voice rang out quietly into the silence, breaking the depressing thoughts of the post-adolescent.

Sam wiped his nose quickly, ridding his face of the accumulating refuse dripping from his nose on the edge of the metal bed.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't speak, didn't want to tell of his selfish desires as he knew they could never be fulfilled.

Burying his head into his pillow, Sam answered the mech with silence, a quiet refusal of letting Bumblebee in to the darkness of his heart.

The young scout for the Autobots knew already the answer to the question, how could he not as the aching pain filled his mind from the bond he shared with his charge.

Sam became his family along with the many of the older bots that now seemed so distant as Bumblebee was reminded of his circumstance. He didn't know his parents, never knew who sparked him, who loved him.

Growing up in the care of the ones currently patrolling and recharging in the base. Each one held a special place in Bumblebee's spark as his CPU ran recorded moments that had been carefully categorised and stored amongst the cluttered memory.

Comforting words spoken into his audio sensors before he recharged, tight hugs against the surrogate parents spark in a way to calm the crying sparkling.

It was his turn to help, to try and give encouragement and comfort to the one he considered in human culture as a little brother. The term fit so well from the way he researched the word on the net that he connected to on mere whims.

Sam's heart rate slowed down, letting the light recharger know that he had finally fallen asleep. He did not miss the glowing hands, nor the pain and tears that fell along with the hope the human once had, the joy and life Sam previously had shown everyday.

The only thing the empty body now enjoyed was the training each second, hour, and day as it pushed itself onward for betterment of self.

Bumblebee, out of desperation to reach the troubled mind he felt through his bond to his guardian, slowly reached out his hand, the large yellow metallic fingers hovering over the still body. A silent prayer was whispered to Primus as the hand descended down to cover Sam, the fingers lightly touching the blanket that covered him.

"You are not alone Sam."

Sam shifted slightly in his sleep, the movement causing Bumblebee's fingers to rise and fall before resting in a different position.

As the fingers receded the dim blue light from the mech's optics faded away to let the darkness carry him into his recharge.

"You are never alone."

* * *

_**A/N: Still working on Cliche at the moment since being gone for a week long concert festival has really taken a toll on me and has put me behind in writing. **_

_**No more moshing for me, but, I now have a lot more music :D.**_

* * *

Response:

another nameless reviewer_** - Yes, Ratchet and Mikaela are romantically involved. Attaching your email would have made it much easier for me to confirm this... **_


	4. Technogear and Trevor

**Typical?**

--

-One-shots of various things not fully delved into in Cliché?.-

:

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by anyone.

* * *

_;Technogear and Trevor;_

He lost it.

The presence of a second being disappeared from his consciousness.

Technogear's attention disappeared from looking at the console in front of him, the jack hanging from his head popped out from the port on the side of it as he felt for Trevor desperately through the bond they shared. The answer scared the Pit out of him.

Breaking out into a run he quickly pressed a finger to the side of his head as the cable that once connected him to the base's computer retracted rapidly. Letting Optimus know of the situation, the red mech burst out of the military building, scanning for any sign for his charge. A reply came over the communications link he shared with his commander and other Autobot personnel.

_/Ironhide here, charge disappeared three breems and thirty-three astro-seconds ago./_

Technogear pressed the weapons specialist for information as he downloaded the location of his previous drill sergeant's location.

_/Tracks lead off into the desert./_

The giant yelled through his connection for Trevor, begging for any response but garnered none as the normally calm and conservative mech began to curse profusely as he changed into his alternate mode and began to follow the marks left behind of the suspected kidnapper.

Racing past the GMC Topkick, Technogear created a dust storm as he increased his speed, shouting again into the bond, praying to Primus that his charge would answer. The charge he had begun to regard as his sparkling, which he justified with the knowledge he had of the act he had done to save the one now lost to him.

The one that shared his spark, rather, shared it unwillingly as Trevor's body was just starting to adapt to the new energy source inside of him that had saved him from almost certain death that one day. A part of him was now lost somewhere out there ahead of him.

The sand kicked up into his face, located underneath the his disguise, and began to blame him which forced him to transform while still speeding forward and perform an impressive one-eighty to land on his feet and continue on, maintaining his speed as he cleared a dune. His blunder, Technogear realized, was from the dust he had kicked up now started to cover the tracks he was following.

_/Technogear, report!/_

The large mech, air vents heaving heavily, doubled over as he put his finger to his head again.

_/I've begun to lose the trail./_

_/Will be at your location in forty astro-seconds. Wait for us./_

Anger and revenge was the only thing on Technogear's mind as he waited for what seemed to him to be an eternity as the others caught up with him.

Optimus was ahead of the caravan tearing across the Nevada desert, Sam riding with Bumblebee was close behind him with Ratchet and Mikaela keeping pace with an anxious Arcee. Ironhide was the rear guard as Will rode inside of him, holding the M203 grenade launcher attached to the M16A4 rifle close to his chest as his friend scanned the area continuously for any presence of the Decepticons.

_/Calm yourself, Autobot./_ Optimus quickly told Technogear as they neared.

_/Respectfully sir, shove it!/_

Technogear paced about as the Autobots with humans inside them waited for them to jump out before transforming.

The trail was now non-existent to his optics.

"Those tracks were made by a Saleen S281, model two-thousand and six." Ratchet stated simply.

"Barricade," Ironhide sneered as he spoke it as Will stood nearby, "Starscreams little glitch."

Mikaela nodded in agreement as Sam visibly shuddered at the reminder of the cop bot.

Technogear hands clenched into fists, the metal screeching as his fingers grated against each other making the humans present cringe at the high pitched sound.

There was a loud sound in his head that caused him to fall to his knees, the sand flying up and covering the ones closest to the ground (mainly the humans).

'**TECHNOGEAR'**

The fear hit him, the terror hitting him like a tsunami and sucked him down.

"TREVOR!" Technogear shouted as he heard his charge's terrified screams penetrate his very being.

His knees buckled as he tried to overcome the sudden attack on his mind.

All Autobots had rushed to Technogear's side as the feelings started to leave him.

Standing to his feet in a hurry, Technogear stumbled forward and began to feel the fear again. His optics glowed in a sudden epiphany as he started to run, his comrades behind him shouting at him in question as he quickened his pace in earnest.

_/What just happened Technogear?/_

Optimus quickly asked him but it only took Technogear's attention away from his 'little one' in pain.

"TREVOR!"

Technogear's shouts grew more pained as the decibel level at which he had yelled strained his vocal processor, his audio sensors actually starting to become damaged because of it.

His hands pumped up and down at his side as he forced his strides beyond their limit, warnings were sent and rejected in his CPU as his spark pulsed faster then it had since the fight for his life on Tyger Pax.

A large explosion a feet beside him sent Technogear flying to the right as he was caught by the inertia forcing his systems to go into attack mode, his face mask came slamming down as he rolled in mid-air to come down hard into the dunes nearby.

A fighter plane tore across the sky, screaming towards him and the others following him as another cybertronian poked up from a sand dune about fifty feet away. It fired at him as Technogear dove to the side as the spot he had once been exploded with energy. His red arm cannon began to charge with energy as he aimed and calculated the likelihood of hitting the Decpticon.

Technogear discharged his weapon into the sky as a sudden stab of pain in his mind threw him to the ground. His hands flew to his head as it pulsed inside his cranium, his wiring in his head felt like they were being grabbed at with disregard to the their sensitive nature.

Throwing his head back in a scream as those unseen hands ripped at them, cradling his head as the pain made his system begin to go into stasis-lock. Beams of light flew around him, sand ever flying as screams and war cries began to co-mingle into a song of sorts as his optics looked to the sky. Technogear called out to Primus as the pain continued unrelentingly until it suddenly stopped. There was sand being displaced as a human drew near him cautiously before rushing forward.

"Technogear!"

Mikaela's voice rang out as his head pounded with the knowledge of enemy fire occurring around him on the ground and from the sky.

His functions began to retake control from the emergency override protocols as the human female began looking him over for any injuries as a blast, unknown to her, hurtled towards him. Sensing, thinking, and acting faster then any human could ever wish to attain, Technogear grabbed Ratchet's sparkmate and dove to the side as a late entrant entered the game of war.

The ground trembled beneath him as Mikaela looked at him questioningly.

"Why's the ground shaking?" she yelled over the loud cursing and expletives that were from a certain weapons specialist.

"There should be no reason for it." Technogear said quietly as he searched for the cause.

His optics changed from the normal visual range of light of humans to that of infrared spectrum as his sensors picked up a sound underneath him.

'TECH!'

All of Technogear's processes almost came to a screeching voice as his charge's voice entered his mind. A cry of elation from his vocal processors made Mikaela wince as she walked away from the standing mech that began to dig down and hit the hard stone underneath. A song on the radio provided him with the means of getting across his message to both Mikaela and Trevor at the same time as his fingers dug way at the hard rock.

_I need you_

_I need you here_

_I need you now_

_I need security somehow_

_I need you_

_Like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_Cause you're everything I need_

_Explore the cave that is my chest_

_A torch reveals there's nothing left_

_Your whispers echo off the walls_

_And you can hear my distant calls_

_The voice of who I used to be_

_Screaming out "someone, someone please_

_Please shine a light into the black_

_Wade through the depths and bring me back_

_I have not been abandoned, no I have not been_

_Deserted and I have not been forgotten_

_I need you_

_I need you here_

_I need you now_

_I need security somehow_

_I need you_

_Like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_Cause you're everything I need_

As he threw the rocks that covered his 'sparkling' away he saw through the infrared vision that he was so close which drove him to work faster as the heat began to disappear.

When the large mech laid his eyes upon the human male his fingers stopped as they reached their goal.

It was then that he lost it once more.

* * *

Song used in chapter:

Relient K - I Need You

_**A/N: Well...seems like this has shed some light on everything, hope it's not too blinding. This one certainly got out of hand and went on longer then usual. Must be because of how important it is.**_

_**Reviews are awesome and let me know what to do better or how to become better. They also provide me with a reason to eat a cookie.**_


	5. Arcee and Trevor

**Typical?**

--

-One-shots of various things not fully delved into in Cliché?.-

:

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by anyone.

* * *

_;Arcee and Trevor;_

She put another weight on the bar.

Trevor was under her supervision as he worked out in the weight room. Arcee checked his vitals with a quick scan before urging the teenager on with her loud authoritative voice that didn't take no for an answer.

The silver metal bar continued to go up and down but slower this time as she continued to spot him on the weight bench.

Quickly double checking her online sources again, Arcee grabbed the extra weight and took it off. He needed the toning, not the appearance, if he wanted to survive.

She studied his face, the carbon based life-form intriguing her with all the things that went along with being human.

Arcee couldn't imagine having the very short span of life that this organic had, or more accurately, once had.

Trevor didn't know the 'benefits' of the bond. Technogear had urged them all to keep quiet about the various things they had discovered that the bond had given the humans. His argument was that his 'little one' wasn't ready yet to know such things.

She had shrugged it off as just plain paranoia for fear of mental breakdown.

The kid was tough, that Arcee was sure of as she got him working on his footwork. Sure he had complained about the workout but that was to be expected, especially from one so young and inexperienced.

Another thing that the pink femme couldn't imagine was being so frail and fragile, so weak. A small bump and they flew across the room, bruising, using a human saying, like a peach. They didn't even have much hair to warm their bodies that were influenced by the weather around them.

This was something no cybertronian had to worry about, cooling systems making sure that nothing got to hot, controlled as to not allow any kind of overload or cold circuits.

Her blue optics watched as the teen's sweaty hair flew about his face as he ran on the treadmill, eyes trained forward as the sweat ran into them.

To have hair, to have skin, to actually be able to create another life without any need of a cube.

Smirking, she hacked the treadmill wirelessly and increased the speed. Trevor's eyes went wide as his legs struggled to keep up as he neared the edge of the rolling mat.

She shook her head only slightly as she laughed inwardly at the organic struggle to adjust to the speed. There was no sense, no logical reason as to the train of thought to try and think about what it would be like to be human. It was a waste of memory and processing power she told herself as she put her hands on her thighs in frustration.

Trevor had been able to keep up.

Cybertronians had an advantage over the humans other then the more obvious ones.

The holo-forms, an invention that had revolutionized the way they had been able to interact with different species, was a blessing and a curse.

One could become another being, a small part of yourself inhabiting a shell.

You actually BE something else, someone else. Live as an entirely different being for a short while. There was a down side, as there usually was to such wonderfully imaginative technology.

It only worked for a short amount of time, the amount of energy needed to sustain it was astounding. You also could not go very far from your body before it would disappear as the image, the actual being, was formed by the light shone out of their optics.

Even being a cybertronian, she still couldn't figure out how it worked, the mechanics of it made her CPU offline at the mere thought process of it.

What she did know was that it did work, you could experience, as the humans put it, being in someone else's shoes. Arcee had never tried a holo-form of a human and the idea intrigued her for various reasons before it was thrust aside as she focussed on working the adolescent to the bone.

Trevor's eyes silently begged her not to do what he thought she was about to do as she neared the weight lifting machine. Arcee ignored the forlorn look and added to the teen's physical burden.

She put another weight on it.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I guess we can see that Arcee has a little sadistic component in her. Reviews are fabulous if you can spare one. **_

_**I think I have another idea for another one...something I mentioned in the journal entries of chapter ten of **__**Cliche?**__**. **_


	6. Optimus Prime

**Typical?**

--

-One-shots of various things not fully delved into in Cliché?.-

:

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by anyone.

* * *

_;Optimus Prime;  
_

He smiled.

Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobots watched his subordinates and the humans who lived there on the base with them enter the empty hanger bay.

Bumblebee quickly shut an optic off to his leader, a technique he had learned from Sam that signified something secret.

A small nod back told the young scout that everything was in place.

Being concerned about the morale, or lack there of, in his troops and friends, Optimus had devised a little diversion from the depression that seemed to infect everyone s circuits. There was a time to mourn, he knew and even encouraged. He too was still in mourning over his lost sparkmate, Elita-One.

But there was also a time to live the life that those lost had given up for them to have. It was when he was approached by his fellow schemer, Bumblebee, with a plan to bring a shred of happiness back that the Decepticons had stolen away. Technogear shortly after had figured out the plan and had been included in it.

Both were walking towards the ones they were bonded too while Ironhide gave Optimus a questioning look.

_/What's going on Prime?/_

The commander ignored the message while he took in the looks of all those in attendance.

Sam, the one whom was under the most stress, looked like he had been on the edge too many times, wound tight and just ready to spring. He was still adjusting to the Allspark hiding just beneath his skin, a power anxious to regain what it had lost.

Mikaela had bags under her eyes from all the late night studying and cramming. She had seemed to place the knowledge and know how for saving lives ahead of her own as was evidenced even more by the concerned looks her sparkmate kept sending her.

Sarah's eyes were still red from recently shed tears and even now was leaning against Ironhide as a form of comfort. He sympathized with her, Optimus knew that if he left her alone with herself the grief would break her, as it had done to him. Keeping busy kept it from resurfacing.

The newest individual, Trevor, appeared to be sullen, still hiding within himself, doubting every little thing he did. He had pimples covering his face, as if to announce his stage within the period called 'puberty' by humans. The adolescent seemed to keep his eyes focused on the floor, never bringing them up high enough to look directly into the eyes of those around him.

Arcee and Ironhide stood stoic still, both suspecting something going on but kept their mouths shut.

"I called you all here to ask our friends a favor."

If looks could moan, the entire building would be resonating with them for quite awhile.

"My soldiers are in need of a wash," there was laugh from one of his comrades who commented

quite abruptly.

"It's become more then a need, my joints crack each time I bend, and I'm no dinosaur model like old hatchet!"

Ignoring the interruption and the biting reply from a certain medic, Optimus continued on, "and we don't have the means to do it ourselves as you can see."

With this, Optimus kneeled down and attempted to pick up a small hose that continued to escape the grasp of his fingers.

Ratchet knew for a fact that they could actually could do it if worse came to worse but withheld the information from the rest.

Ms. Lennox (who chose to keep her husband's last name to honor him) was the first to speak as she shifted Annebelle in the crook of her arm.

"Might as well."

"There is no need for you to participate, Sarah."

She waved Ironhide off with her free hand.

Optimus nodded in her direction before looking at the others.

"I'd love to help you guys out."

Mikaela said brashly before looking over at Sam with a glare as he seemed to have spaced out.

He quickly left that state when an empty can of oil hit him in the face.

Searching the room for the perpetrator, he noticed Mikaela's eyes directed at him before directing his gaze in the dircetion of her own.

Looking up at the commander of the Autobots, he simply shrugged.

"Sure, Bee can't really take care of himself anyways."

The loud blaring sound of Kanye West blurted out Bumblebee's reply.

"Excuse me little homie!"

"It's true."

"He's a liar/He's a liar and I should know liar/He's a liar and I should know-ahhh," the Bee Gees retorted.

"Which reminds me Bumblebee...you have a check-up coming up soon."

"If I could escape/I would, but first of all let me say-" Gwen Stefani sang out.

Optimus broke the incoming argument with his medical officer and scout with a sudden release of pressure in the hydraulics located in his hand, letting out only a small amount of air, a sharp hissing sound only dogs and giant robots with extremely sensitive equipment could hear.

Distracted, the two looked at their commander before it dawned on them and they quickly stopped their squabbling.

Optimus then looked over at Trevor who was staring up at him now as Technogear shifted uneasily behind him.

The teenager shrugged.

"If it needs to be done, then so be it."

With that, the most ludicrous car wash took place.

As soap bubbles flew around the room, the commander gave a subtle message to the yellow scout.

Before Sam Witwicky knew what was happening, the car had knocked a large barrel of water onto his charge.

"What the hell!"

Along with Sam getting drenched, so did Trevor who had been working away at washing Technogear's grimy windows.

Mikaela, who was cleaning Ratchet with gusto, laughed before running towards the others with a wet sponge in hand to join in the fun.

Arcee's tires spun in place, sending water flying at Technogear who in turn spun his own. Laughter rang out as all there joined in the fun though Ironhide maintained a position as to keep Sarah from getting wet from some of their over 'enthusiastic' splashes.

Sam, after having gotten over his shock, struck back at his friend as he doused Bumblebee in soap who then retorted with a large tidal wave of water.

Optimus grinned from the corner, choosing not to partake but rather enjoy the moment.

This is what he had missed for so long, the sounds of merriment.

It made him smile.

**_A/N: Well...right now I'm lazy and this chapter was very fussy and did not want to be written until I tackled it head on. Hopefully it still came out presentable for all of you out there who wanted it.  Oh and because of the very reason that right now I am feeling lazy, the songs metioned in the chapter are not getting named. _**

_I think this universe is coming to a close...but there's always hope for tomorrow. Unfortunately, tomorrow also includes more school work... _


End file.
